


Never Too Old

by AmethystBeloved



Category: Degrassi
Genre: Drabble, Halloween, M/M, friendship fluff, missing moment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 03:59:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5115044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmethystBeloved/pseuds/AmethystBeloved
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>''Tristan showed up at his door with a police uniform that afternoon. He was already dressed in his pirate outfit that fit him perfectly. Miles refused at first, but caved in when Tristan told him how exciting it was going to be. He reluctantly agreed and put on the costume. After checking himself out in the mirror and taking many selfies with Tristan, they were off for the night.'' Missing moment of how Miles agreed to go trick-or-treating.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Too Old

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yola](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yola/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Friends First](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6971074) by [yola](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yola/pseuds/yola). 



Miles was ready to spend a quiet All Hallows Eve at home watching movies since his siblings were using the holiday as a chance to give their cosplay costumes a test run, and his parents would be manning the door to give out candy and ‘Hollingsworth for Mayor’ campaign buttons. He would have checked out Degrassi’s Halloween Hop, but there was no point considering that Maya was suspended and under house arrest. So when Tristan came knocking all clad in a suspiciously tailored pirate costume and another outfit waiting in his hands, Miles’ stomach dropped.

“You want to go trick-or-treating?”

“Come on Miles! I’ll look like a complete idiot all by myself.”

“So you want me to look like a complete idiot too?”

“You know what they say about men in uniform.”

“Oh?”

“That they’re crazy sexy.”

“And that’s why you want me in this police get-up?”

“Puh-leeze, don’t flatter yourself. It was the only thing I could find at the last minute. Plus, when else would I be able to show off this _fabulous_ costume?”

Tristan struck a pose and Miles took the time to check out his white puffy shirt and black baggy pants that was paired with a bright orange kerchief on his head that matched the orange sash tied around his waist. He even had a toy parrot perched on his shoulder and a fake saber at his hip. At least Miles’ costume was a subtle deep blue. And he always wanted to own a set of handcuffs, which were included.

“Anyway,” Tristan continued, “I’m in it for something else.”

“What?”

“Candy!!”

“Since when you eat candy?”

“Every Halloween, of course.”

“And you do this every year?”

“Why is it so hard to believe? Think of all of the exciting adventures we'll have! Okay fine, so I wasn't six feet tall a year ago, but you're never too old to trick-or-treat, right?”

Miles was going to argue otherwise, but Tristan's face was so full of hope, that it was enough to talk himself out of it. And come to think of it, it was conforting to see Tristan get excited over sugar. Miles always wondered why Tristan never ate the eclair that he gave him in Paris, and he did feel uneasy when he saw Tristan gazing longingly at the doughnut that he was holding just a week ago. Being health concious is one thing, but for him to rob himself from all of life's sweet treats is a crime.

“Sure, Tris. After all, 'exciting adventures' usually lead to trouble, and if you get yourself in any sticky situations, I promise that I'll come up with a plan to bail us out.”

Tristan beamed and Miles grinned back even harder as he dutifully collected the police officer costume from Tristan's arms. A wave of happiness washed over him. As riduculous of an idea as it was, it sure beat spending the evening alone.


End file.
